imagineclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginative Denise
Bio: Name: Denise Imaginative((Imaginative Denise)) Born: Tokyo, Japan Birthdate: August 19, 1984 Age: 11-14 First Appearence: Episode 4, Season 1 Last Appearence: Episode 6, Season 33 Sign: Leo Hair: Black ((Dyed Dark Brown)) Eyes: Very Dark Brown Color: Purple Nationality: Japanese Family: Fujiwana Imaginative((Deceased)) Tashushi Imaginative Information Denise was born in Tokyo, Japan as one of those babies that would grow up to have rather a flat chest. She loved to spend the days inside the house, mostly drawing or watching anime, and studying. What she loves most of them all is watching lots of animals rome around freely. Her parents loved her, and then, Tashushi decided to take Denise into Canada, so that she doesn't get injured or hurt in Tokyo in 1986. In 1987, Tashushi then took Denise into America to learn better English, yet then, when the bullying was too much, her mother decided to go back into Tokyo. Denise then learns about her father still being in Tokyo when she was little, and that she would have flashbacks of her father, and that he died of a heart disease. Personality Denise is a very quiet and very shy girl, as she doesn't like to talk others besides her friends, and she would blush each time. However, she is shown to be very smart, and very hardworking, as she is shown to mostly get A's. She is also very kind to others, and fear to hurt their feelings, and she never care about herself. Out of the cast, even though she is soft spoken, Denise has a big heart as she cares about others, especially animals. Appearance She wears a royal red overshirt, pink skirt and pink shoes and pink glasses to match her skirt for Seasons 2 through 29. In Season 30, her shirt is royal blue and her skirt is light pink. In Seasons 31 through 33, the final part of the series, she added in a collar, and her glasses are in two designs, Western and Japanese. Episodes She does not appear in The following episodes Denise did not appear in: Season 1: Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 7 Episode 10 Episode 19 Seasons 3-17: Whole entire 15th season Season 16: Episodes 4,5,6,8,10,18,23 Episode 18 Episode 23 Season 28: Episode 17 Season 30: Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Season 32: Episode 5 Episode 9 Season 33: Episode 2 Trivia •It has been revealed that Denise was born in a rich part of Tokyo •Denise has two best friends from Japan, one is still alive in Japan, and one is deceased •Denise is the only character to have an interest in animals •It reveals that Denise has a crush on Tomska •Denise is the sanest character inside the series •Denise's weight is to be reveal to be 34 pounds, which makes her the lightest weight inside the Imagine Club •Denise wasn't originally going to be inside the imagine club series. Before, she was just going to be a supporting character. •Denise, out of the main cast, is the most quiet, as she only has one lines in most episodes, doesn't speak at all, and also appears in the least episode. •Denise's looks have a striking resemblance to Jeanette from Alvin and the Chipmunks •It is revealed to the audience that Denise is a Dandere •Denise is one of the two females main characters to never wear pants, as she always wears skirts or dresses, or a kimono •Denise is the fourth main character to visibly throw up on screen, which was Episode 18, Season 6 Category:Characters